Percy Jacksons Selection
by Howtobeanerd101
Summary: It’s that time of the centruy Prince Percy Jackson is of age and now he is haveing his selection! Annabeth is confilicted between her feelings between him and some other person...
1. chapter 1

**A/n: OK go easy on me please this is my first fanfiction story so it might be awkward in some places but I hope you enjoy it! Without further ado I present to you Percy Jackson's Selection!:)**

 **Disclamer Sadly I do not own percy jackson and the selection all rights go to Keira Cass and Rick Rordain!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

You might think of me as that typical smart girl but I'm not. See it all started on the day that I got the letter. OK before I get into that crazy ness here's the deal with everything. So about 18 centuries ago my country Olympas was known as Greece but we went to war with Rome. Again. So they took over us again. So then we joined our forces together with the gods (which we found out were real so we mortals made a truce with the gods) so we took over our territory once more and so we re-named the place olympus so yeah. Any ways we named Poseidon the new king of the gods since his army was the one who finished the battle so then he married his love of his life who at that time was with child who was going to be a demigod and he still is untill he marries a girl and then tey both will to become immortal so the only problem about that is that no kingdom has ever sold a daughter to us willingly to a country that could only give olives, olive oil, grapes and wine(thanks to Dionysus) so what hey do every time(or in this case the first time) they hold a selection for the prince. I know what you are thinling right now _well ther ARE GODS for crying out loud why can't they run the country for us because they aren't going to go any were_ but think they have been on this earth since like the creation of the world md that is like bajillions of years ago! So they are probably really really tired on watching on our sorry butts! So yeah that's one thing and one other thing they just got out of a _**FREAKING WAR AND WAS WELCOMEING A FREAKING NEW PRINCE AND GODDESS!**_ SO anyway Prince Perseus Jackson has choosen 3 demigod girls from each of the 11 other Olympiand and I was one of them. Now it's time for me to introduce myself to you properly: Hi! My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Frederick Chase and the one and only Athena.

 **A/N How was it was it good? Please tell me. Ok there might be some confusion with 3 demigods from each one of the remaining olympians I will explain: Ok so you know how Hera is not one to cheat on her husband so basicly Zeus' children has 6 instead of three because he had ALOT of children and so 3 out of Zeus' 6 chilldren were dedicated to Hera**

 **And Artimis is taking her hunt percy and he chooses ones that he wants not immortal and we all know how Athena has her kids. Well r &r!**

 **love,**

 **howtobeanerd101**

 **ps I** **kept it short for a reason I'll make chapers longer when I get deeper into the story:)**


	2. Oh boy

**A/n HAPPY (late) HALLOWEEN! Here is your (late) treat!**

 **Disclamers: I wish I owed the ideas(by that the selection idea) and the characters but they are Rick Riordans and Keira Cass. T-T**

 **Annabeths POV**

"Annabeth what are you hiding behind your back?" my stepmom Helen asked _Oh crap! I forgot that I got here before her!_ "umm nothing." I said "Annabeth you know your a horrible liar right?" She said "Fine! It's a letter from the Palace, from Prince Persues Jackson" I grumbled "REALLY! That's AMAZING Annabeth! We have to tell everyone!" "NO! They'll find out on the Hermes station tonight remember!" "Oh right now could you set the table for dinner?" "Ok" The rest of the night passed with a blur we ate dinner and then celebrated me getting into the selection. Then I waited until everyone was asleep and she snuck out down to a ditch-like cave and "Annabeth I thought you'd never come!" With a heavy heart and all of the sadness i put into this sentence "Nico o have something to tell you and it's not good."

 **A/n Oooo a cliffy.. not that big though. I hope you enjoy your treat! RR please!**


End file.
